Sweet Dreams are Made of This
by shikamaru roxs my soxs
Summary: Songfic. Sago-centric. One-shot Prologue to another story. Abduction. Really crappy summary, please just read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Shinzo or Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Eurythmics

A/N: This is a prologue to another story I am working on. It is Sago-centric, and rather different than most storylines. And yes, Sago is supposed to be questioning himself and act slightly depressed/emo. Enjoy!

-----

**Sweet dreams are made of th****is**

**Who am I to disagree?**

Sago sighed. He didn't get it. He had what most people would kill for, and then some. He was a Hyper Enterran, he was friends with the last human, he was part of Mushrambo, and he had the best friends anyone could ask for. He should have been happy. But he wasn't.

**I Travel the world and the seven seas**

**Everybody's looking for something**

He had roamed the world with his friends in search of Shinzo, only to find it in ruins. He should have felt some closure, but his heart still beat for something else that he had not found. It longed to search for what it was missing.

**Some of them want to use you**

He remembered Dark Mushrambo, how the Dark Card had attached itself more to him than to Mushra or Kutal. He suspected that it had hung on to him most because he was physically the weakest, but, at the same time because as a Marine Enterran, he was more susceptible to the darkness's' pull, much like the drag on a fish to the bottom of the ocean.

**Some of them want to get used by you**

**Some of them want to abuse you**

His friends had this habit of picking on him for being the weakest. He usually didn't mind, as he got Mushra back by teasing him about his height, but it didn't mean that the comments hadn't hurt. He just wished his friends realized how much.

**Some of them want to be abused**

**Sweet dreams are made of th****is**

Sago sighed again as he stared at the water passing by in the stream he sat by. His fingers brushed the surface of the water, creating ripples that disappeared over time. It was therapeutic being by a source of water, and it allowed him to think more clearly.

**Who am I to disagree?**

'I know if I do anything stupid, like leave, my friends will worry and come after me, especially Yakumo. I don't really want to leave either, but I just don't feel like I belong in this group. Mushra and Kutal are strong, and could protect Yakumo without me, but I just can't leave, not after all we've been through…'

**I Travel the world and the seven seas**

**Everybody's looking for something**

These dizzying thoughts ran their race inside Sago's head, giving him a headache and thoroughly confusing him. 'I should come back to this another time, my head hurts and I'm getting too tired to think properly…'

**Hold your head up.**

Sago stood up and walked back to camp, his eyes looking at the stars just starting to show themselves.

**Keep your head up, movin' on**

**Hold your head up, movin' on**

He arrived back at the camp just as Kutal had finished cooking, and grabbed a bowl as he walked by.

**Keep your head up, movin' on**

**Hold your head up, movin' on**

"Why hello Sago, what have you been up to all day?" Kutal queried of his friend.

**Keep your head up****, movin' on**

"Nothing much, just went to visit the stream nearby…" Sago replied as he dug a spoon into something that looked like stew.

**Hold your head up, movin' on**

**Keep your head up**

He avoided thinking at all through dinner, and was very glad when it was announced that Mushra had first watch that night. "Thank god… I really just want a nap right now…'

**Some of them want to use you,**

'Sometimes I wonder if all I'm good for is to help become Mushrambo…

**Some of them want to get used by you, **

"'Night Kutal, Mushra, Yakumo…"

"Night, Sago!"

"Night!"

"Goodnight Sago!"

**Some of them want to abuse you,**

**Some of them want to be abused.**

Night fell, and all was quiet. Mushra sat guard as the rest of the group slept, and watched the stars until it was Kutal's watch.

**Sweet dreams are made of th****is**

"Hey…! Kutal! Wake up! It's your shift!" Mushra whispered, and prodded Kutal in the ribs until he woke up grumbling about having to wake up in the middle of the night.

**Who am I to disagree?**

**I Travel the world and the seven seas**

Unbeknownst to the two, a group of three Enterrans snuck up on the campsite.

**Everybody's looking for something**

"Is he the one Master wants..?" A Reptile Enterran asked another, the leader, gesturing at Kutal.

"No, he was looking for the Marine Enterran." The leader replied, hushing his subordinates.

**Sweet dreams are made of th****is**

Hours passed, until… "Sago, wake up. It is your watch now." Kutal gently woke his friend.

"Huh…? Is it…? Alright, thank you for waking me up Kutal." A sleepy Sago rubbed his eyes and attempted to rouse himself.

**Who am I to disagree?**

"No problem! See you in the morning!" Kutal headed off to his tent to get some sleep in the last hours until sunrise.

**I Travel the world and the seven seas**

**Everybody's looking for something**

The reptilian leader motioned to his fellows when Sago climbed out of his tent.

The slightest hiss, then-

"There he is…"

**Sweet dreams are made of th****is**

All was normal for Sago as he sat down and settled himself on a rock overlooking the campsite. He flicked his head to look around himself, and then all was black.

**Who am I to disagree?**

A body was hoisted onto a shoulder, and three dark shadows left the camp.

**I Travel the world and the seven seas**

**Everybody's looking for something**

"Kutal! Have you seen Sago…?" A panicked Mushra burst into the large cat's tent, hoping to find his other friend there also.

"I'm sorry Mushra, but I haven't seen him since last night… Why do you ask…?" Yawning, Kutal lazily scratched his side.

**Sweet dreams are made of th****is**

"When I got up this morning, he was gone…! He couldn't have left, not willingly at least. He knows not to wander off until someone else wakes up…." A contemplative Mushra plunked down on Kutal's sleeping bag, mind wondering where his friend went.

**Who am I to disagree?**

The whole group searched the surrounding area in hope that they would find their friend, but they got nothing. All that they found that had to do with Sago was that he had been captured by three Reptile Enterran Soldiers. They had been moving to the east of where Mushra and the gang were, apparently to the acid lake. Needless to say, that brought up some old memories…

**I Travel the world and the seven seas**

The team was making good time, and would reach the lake in a couple days. Mushra and Yakumo were rather depressed, and Kutal spent his time trying to cheer them up.

"Mushra, Yakumo, I have prepared a feast for your enjoyment!" Kutal's fake-cheery voice rang through the temporary campsite

**Everybody's looking for something**

"Thank you, Kutal." Yakumo's sweet voice thanked her friend for the food as she accepted her portion.

"Thanks, Kutal…" Mushra's hollowed voice followed Yakumo's in thanking Kutal for making food.

"You are most welcome…!" Kutal strained a smile. He didn't know how much longer they could last without Sago; all three of them became more downhearted by the hour.

Meanwhile…

**Sweet dreams are made of th****is**

Sago woke with a pounding headache, not recognizing his surroundings. He noticed the other Enterrans and that he was bound without his helmet.

"Hey! Look! He's awake!" One of the soldiers pointed out to the others.

"Well looky there…" One soldier, obviously the leader swaggered over, and crouched down to Sago's level.

**Who am I to disagree?**

"What do you want from me…?" A startled Sago cried out.

**I Travel the world and the seven seas**

"It's not what I want, boy. It's want Master wants." The slick reply came back. "Master Gyasa…"

**Everybody's looking for something**

The world went black once more.

-----

Well, that took forever, and it's only a prologue to another story I'm writing. But, now it's finished and I can get into the action. WOOH! YAYZ! Well… bye…


	2. AN

I have posted the first chapter of the next part of the story as _In Too Deep_The link is

http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/4023911/1/ InTooDeep . Just take out the spaces...


End file.
